custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:VoyaNuiMatoran
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Need help? See the for general information and tips on getting started. For specific information on this wiki, try asking in the Bohrok Nest, or contact an administrator. :Ready to start? Check out the style manual and layout guide to start, and it is highly recommended to review all the policy pages as well. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! ::::—The CBW Community Team Hello Hello, First of all, welcome to our Wiki, I sincerly hope you'll enjoy your stay here!! I have two things I'd like to speak with you about. First of all, your blogpost is a bit wrong. Blogposts should contain stuff that benefits the whole community, like important announcements or mocs. One sentence about a toa being on another team could just be posted on the actual pages of these toa as a piece of Trivia. Secondly, I've noticed that you are uploading a vast amount of images. I'm not fully aware of ther purpose, but that is not what I'm about now. You have made these cards with images from various media, but some of those are clearly fanart of Bionicle. I'm wondering if those pieces are either yours, or if you have permission from the original creator to actually use them. If that's not the case, I'd like to see the cards with fanart removed. Greetings Reaper of Souls 10:08, May 3, 2012 (UTC) I was looking at some of those card images you've uploaded, and I'm actually tempted to print my favorites out, doctor them to be like actual cards, and put them into an old Pokemon deck that hasn't seen the light of day in years. As for the articles themselves, I'd definitely suggest wikifying them to meet the set standards in the Manual of Style. Otherwise, they'll be deleted. Also, if the images come from sources other than you, you should credit the creators of the material (as SubAqua previously stated, and I think I may have seen some of these elsewhere. I'm not 100% sure, however). Oh well, welcome to the wiki, and good luck editing. If you need any help, contact either myself or another user (like an admin). Again, good luck, and good editing! ---Deus Vult! 21:45, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Manual of Style Hello dear user, Could you do the community a favor by cleaning up your pages by making them follow the MoS? I can see you're trying your best to do stuff here and you've been on a editing-spree since may now. I'm very glad about that, but the way your articles are now forces us to either wikify them, or delete them. It's the best dor everyone here if neither has to happen, so could you please take a look to the MoS and apply it to your articles? Kind regards, Reaper of Souls 10:35, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :I have moved your card pages to your user space. Please do not recreate the pages. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:30, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Done and done! ---Deus Vult! 01:37, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :ಠ___ಠ It's still stub like, even though it does not merit the template. Improve a little more. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 03:27, May 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Wikify Make it follow the appropriate layout guide. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 03:54, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for listing me as one of your favorite editiors! And yes, that is a lot of pictures. I've been meaning to upload them for a while and I inted to give them all their own pages soon. - Kanohi Essex Advertising Hey, VoyaNuiMatoran, I noticed you have now created two blogs advertising your wiki. I'm going to ask you to please stop doing it. If you include more information, such as details about the wiki, and a link to the actual page, then it will be acceptable. I locked the commenting on the first blog with a warning not to do it again. This is your final warning on the matter. Regards, Now, I'm not out to get you, but if you did continue, you would likely receive a short block from editing. But you can avoid this by simply following the rules. I know you're still new so I won't be too strict. All you have to do is tell people a little more about your wiki in your blog posts. That way, you will not get in trouble for spamming/advertising. Just add a sizable paragraph, a link to the wiki, and perhaps a picture (if possible) and you are good to go. [[User:PepsiCola99|''Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 03:40, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry about it. You haven't caused any harm. [[User:PepsiCola99|Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99'']] 20:44, July 8, 2012 (UTC)